bom_jobfairfandomcom-20200214-history
Brady's grocery - Brady Gass
About my Business The business I have is my own grocery store located in Moncton, New Brunswick. There are a lot of positions to fill and there is a lot of different kind of jobs you can do. There are jobs like cashier, cart pusher, manger, produce manger etc. I am the owner of the store. I started this business because there were no grocery stores in the area I lived. The business is called Brady’s Grocery. The business is just like a normal store but I grantee this store has everything you need that’s food related. We have food in produce, meat, deli, grocery, and seafood. We treat our workers with the utmost respect and we even offer counseling if the workers need it. We also have workers day, A day when we give them free groceries. Jobs at my businness I am the current owner. Unless I retire I am going to continue to be the owner. My job is making sure that everybody is working, helping out customers and getting their suggestions to make the store better when I go to visit the store. I also organize meetings. Store manager: The store manager job is to make sure everybody is doing their job correctly, helping out the customers and making meetings with the staff. 'Mangers: '''There are many kinds of managers at my store. The mangers are Produce, Meat, grocery, deli, and Seafood. All of the managers do the same thing pretty much, that being helping out customers, telling what the staff to do and overall just making their department’s well kept. One more thing mangers of a department do is attend monthly meetings this is to insure that everything is doing well. '''Cashiers: '''The name speaks for itself. Cashiers ring out the customer’s products in and deal with money. '''Cart pushers: '''Again the name speaks for itself. A cart pusher obviously pushes carts. They also put garbage away, and clean the bathroom when the maintenance workers are not there. '''Maintenance: '''Maintenance workers take care of the whole store. They clean the bathrooms and take the garbage out. Swot analysis '''Strengths: ' 1 We train our staff to the best of our abilities. If we fell like the staff is forgetful of their job we retrain them. 2 We get the food from the best resources possible. If it's bad we send it back and get our money back. 'Weaknesses: ' 1 We give the customers their money back if they don’t feel satisfied. This could turn out bad because a customer could do something like eat the food and complain about it, just to get their money back even though there is nothing wrong with it. 2 We get a lot of this from different countries so it may take a while to ship stuff in. Customers may also complain that some of the products are not local. 'Opportunities: ' 1 We have a great opportunity to make deals with foreign companies because we get a lot of stuff from them. There might even be an opportunity to open a store in a different country. 2 We have an opportunity to get awards because of the good customer service. This will make more people aware of my store. There is no doubt business is going to skyrocket after this. 'Threats: ' ' '''1 An other company may be better than our store. If that happens my company could lose business. 2 If I focus too much on customer service I could lose other important stuff that’s crucial to my store. How you can apply: You can contact us on our website or bring in application. We also have a phone application. Our number is 8620-887. '''Interview questions ' 1 How did you hear of our company? 2 Why are you interested in applying? 3 have you worked in a grocery store before? 4 have you ever worked around food? 5 Have you ever considered being a manger? 6 Would you be able to work under pressure? 7 Is there any health issues we should know about? 8 Where can we reach you if we need you? 9 Are you someone who texts a lot? 10 Did you gradate high school? 11 Aren you willing to work at any time? 12 Is there anything you can't do because of your religon?